Moulin Rouge
by emielli
Summary: The g-guys go to the Moulin Rouge, meet some people (sucky summery)


A/N: I got the idea for this while reading an Anite Blake book and watching Say What   
Karoake at the Moulin Rouge. Also, I`m so bored, , and I`ve only been out of school two   
days!  
Disclaimer: I sadly don`t own the Gundam Guys nor the Moulin Rouge, but I do own the   
girls in the Moulin Rouge.  
**********************  
Symposis: The Gundam Guys all had a week off. No missions or anything. And you want to   
know something? They were INCREDIBULY BORED. . .  
**********************  
"Any missions yet Heero?" Quatre said, coming into his study. Heero sighed, "Nope." Just  
then Duo came boucing in. "I have something for us to do." Everyone one turned to him,  
Trowa looking away from the tv, and Wufei looking up from his book. "I heard of this club  
that opened last week. It`s called the Moulin Rouge or something. We should go." "Hm...  
I guess that`s a good idea." Quatre said. "For once." Wufei mutters, sitting his book down  
on the table. Trowa cut the tv off. "Ok. When are we leaving." He asked. Duo grabbed his  
jacket, and pulled everyone out the door. "Right now!"  
And off they went into the darkness, to their doom.  
Du-Du-Duuhh!!  
**********************  
They went inside of the club, and after a long search, found themselves a table near the front. "Are you  
sure this is a good idea Duo?" Quatre asked. Duo nodded, "Of course. Don`t you trust me?"  
Wufei, Heero, Trowa and Quatre all looked at each other, giving a nervous look. Then a   
spotlight appeared, showing on one girl at the top of the stairs. The place slienced down,   
taking in the aura of the girl.  
Her coat was black with tasteful silver here and there. A short half-cloak was worn over one   
shouldar only. The pants were billowy and tucked into calf-high botts. Lace edged the   
foldover tops of the botts. A wide collar lay at her throut. Lace spilled out of the coat sleeves.  
It was topped off by a black top hat with a clump of black and white feathers. She had one  
leg swung over the side of the chair. In one fluid motion, she stood up, taking the top hat   
off, letting a mass of shouldar length blond hair bellow down. Using the hat for emphsais,  
she pointed it to a dark spot. Another spot light appeared, showing two girls, dressed very  
skimpingly. They both were wearing black corsets, and white, poufy skirts. One had red hair  
and the other had a dark chocalate color. They both looked to be the same age as the main  
girl, around 17. "The night is the thresh hold for love, romance, and" the girl paused for the  
effect. Then, in a quiet voice, she continued "Death." Just her saying the word, could send   
shivers down the self-procalimed Shinagami`s spine. The spotlight went back to just the girl  
again. "Tonight you will see many things. It`s up to you to determine if it`s real or just an  
illusion," she said, then smiled, and yelling, she added, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to  
Moulin Rouge!" With that, the whole place lit up, reveling ladies all on each side of the steps.  
All were dressed like the first two. All of them slowly walked down as music started playing.  
*********************  
A girl with long blue-dyed hair was busy giving Duo a lap dance. Another one, with brown  
hair was sitting in Heero`s lap, trying to get him to crack a smile. He didn`t. Trowa was   
looking at all the colorful masks all around and Wufei was reading the menu over and over.  
Quatre sighed, he didn`t really enjoy it here, as much as Duo did. He did think it was a nice  
place, just a little too rauchy. But there was one person who interested him. It was the  
blond girl who had opened up the show. //I want to see her.// he thought. She looked so  
inocent and sweet, a random quality now days. Just then, the red-haired girl, one of the two  
that were first one stage walked by. "Um Excuse me." He asked her. She stopped, "Yeah?"  
"Where can I find that girl that was at the begining of the show?" "Brooke? Oh, just go  
through that door." She said, pointing. "Thank you. Oh, I`m Quatre." "Roby." Quatre got up,  
as Roby walked away.  
*********************  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
What do ya think? Review, please. Let me know if I should continue. I know it sucks, so give  
me some hints on how to fix it. :) 


End file.
